The adventure Uzumaki
by SasuKarinSui
Summary: It's been 18 years since the fourth ninja war and new ninjas appear in the world, including a new group which aims to seek to bijuus, although some of them do not possess jinchurikis.
1. Presentatión

: / / . / # / s

Greetings.

I SasuKarinSui and is the first fic I post in English because they do not know enough to write it, I'm speaking. Using the google translator (I know, not the best), I will bring the chapters of this fic, which also go up in Spanish.

Surely there will be many failures due to my limited knowledge of the language, so I ask, are tolerant. If anyone knows Spanish, I recommend spending at the same fic in that language, I assure you that the writing and others will be nice.

I have no talent for drawing, but each chapter will get a link to devianart see the characters I created imaginatively, however, warn that the drawings are not mine, but ManaKarin, who is also a user of . List a few points I want to make the fic:

* I will use several pairs but do not expect all of which are usually used, some will crack, others will be invented and a few of the most common. It's part of an experiment in which I intend to change the dynamics of the characters.

* Once you start up the chapters, try to be consistent, but often steals my school a lot of my time, so I will try to go up, at least a chapter a month. Depending on my business, I will be more frequent. Please pasiencia.

* Drawings not depend on me, but ManaKarin, so it will be time to extend the gallery here to leave your devianart who know [ : / / . ] and guys, make sure if you leave many comments in his drawings.

* All drawings will be uploaded in this fic devianart [ : / / . ] ManaKarin already knows and credit of the drawings is totally yours but are based on the descriptions I've given and at the same time that we discussed in the end, it is she who translate this into their artistic abilities.

* I intend to post the first chapter from the next week if all goes well, it will probably be on a weekend, so I can wait for the 24th, 25th or 26th of August this year. Also, I'll upload a drawing by chapter, unless ManaKarin me some "extra".

* All drawings are ManaKarin that, hand drawings, and I sent for the photo because she has no scanner, but I have been told that seek ways to bring scaneados for comfort, for now we have to settle with photos

No more for now, send a greeting to all. Thank you.

Sorry you've devoted a whole page to comment and clarification.

Greetings to those who have drawn attention, leave your comments and leave with the first episode.


	2. The new adventures

: / / . a r t / - - ? q = % % & q o = 4

: / / . a r t / - - ? q = % % & q o = 3

* * *

It was a quiet day in the village of Konoha, the Kage slept on his desk with hat gave him the status of head despite having multiple roles to check. It seemed that the afternoon nap would last a long time, but the office door swung open revealing a woman worried face and long hair jet.

- Naruto! Naruko came back out of the village!

- What? I'm awake! The blond asked the question more for having awakened suddenly, I understood that the woman's sentence-I'm working!

-Naruto please Naruko again leave the village alone.

- Again? He rose hastily desktop Hinata, cover me!

-Sto...

Uzumaki went out the window in a hurry to leave the village, had to tread carefully, because being Hokage, Naruto could not leave without permission from the elderly and less without escorts. To his fortune, his daughter was not as quick as him, so soon the glimpsed through the trees and in seconds, and the clothes had the redhead in pigtails.

- Get off me! -I struggled and kicked by escape-you should not be out of the village!

-Your either.

-If your bodyguards realize, you will report to the elders.

-Yeah, but at least I'm not likely to die, at least I will fight.

- Who do you think will die?

-You, I easily caught, anyone could come and attack you.

- Leave me! I just want to train! I want to rank up! He was still kicking uselessly-I need a hard workout!

- Why the rush?

- My younger cousins are my same rank!

-Naruko, you know they deserve it, they made the assessment-Naruto said looking at his daughter quietly addition, you can train within the village and your team if you want to become stronger.

'I know, but really if I did not cut, is because you do not train, even Nissan has claimed the redhead-time angrily are always busy to train!

'You know that I have to take the village and your brother is in constant missions, Naruto said seriously, while concerned, he always wanted to train their children as they would have dreamed that her parents' Look how about if I hurry and train the weekend?

- Really?

- Sure! Replied the blonde to the excitement of her daughter. Carefully returned to the ground-but in return, promise me you will not escape from the village, crossed his arms proudly Otherwise I will soon finish my things difficult.

'But then who will train me until that day?

-Stick to train with your team.

- No! I want more than that-I pouted extra workouts.

- Why do not you tell your mother? He smiled after thinking better than anyone She can help you with the byakugan

-Mommy what's to know? He asked angrily Naruko missions She does not

-Believe it or not, your mother is a great kunoichi-scolded the father-If you do missions, is to take care of you and your brothers.

- No! Best I train my aunt suggested she was enthusiastically cousins who trained and safe ...

-Daughter, you know your aunt can not leave ...

'I know, and I do not let go. That is unfair.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and looked carefully at the redhead. Every time your daughter got the issue of wanting to be trained by the mother of his nephews, he remembered what he had been trying to solve one way or another.

'Your aunt is sick, you can not go up to her and you know the situation stressed his daughter-If you do not want to train your mother, go and ask Him to Neji.

Naruko knew that would be the answer to his father, but he hated training go ask his uncle, preferred to avoid training with him, because in his opinion, only left him dumb and pointless exercises did not understand.

After a while longer trading, the redhead gave to his father would not have proposed and accepted, unless the blond, promised to teach the rasengan.

* * *

A fourteen-year-old, left his home in the village of La Luna, her countenance was sad but did not cry. Just outside of the place, a young man of the same age, looked carefully and waited a few seconds before breaking the silence.

- How is Kimi-chan?

-She cried herself to sleep, 'said the raven in monotone voice She fell off weight in their first mission this happen.

- And how are you?

-If you worry about someone, just do it for Kimi.

- Why do not you cry? It will help you let off steam-brown evaded approaching the girl cry Understandably, your mother just died.

-I am a kunoichi, do not fit in my tears continued in the same tone of voice as he walked to give back to his teammate, also cried I had to mourn at the time.

-Kosui, should ...

-Hiroshi, you're my best friend right?

- What is the question? What if you doubt it?

- Can you keep a secret?

-You know if.

The teenager turned to brown abruptly and stared into his eyes a few seconds to harden his expression.

'Listen, nobody must know, or your mother, or your brothers, not even knowing Yuriko can understand?

-Let Kosui how serious can it be? -The look of his companion was imminent. Sighed resignedly Nobody will know me.

-Your word does not suffice.

- Do you doubt me?

The brunette ignored the outrage of his friend pulled a kunai from his things and took the hand of man. Without warning, he cut diagonally across the palm of Hiroshi, heard the pained expression on his partner but did not stop to repeat the action in his left foot. Taking the right hand of his companion, joined both injured in a handshake.

-Swear by your blood you will not say anything.

'I swear by my blood and my life that what I say will not leave my lips replied keeping his words seriously in Your secret is safe with me.

'Thank you, she smiled and released his hold abruptly to give back to' I'll tell Shingetsu evening.

- What?! Can not ritualize an oath to leave the expectation! -Claimed loudly. He remembered the pain of his bleeding palm and started complaining as he watched Kosui pulled something from his things-Tell me now! You better not have hurt me in vain.

-Meet me here at dusk to tell you, she had brought a band and began to wrap his wound. She turned to him, now I have to do something else.

-Hey ... give me a band?

-No, I told you always upload your own stuff.

- Wicked! -She saw the band cut-What will you do?

'I'll ask asylum Yuriko, Kimi and I worry that I will not be alone when we leave mission. Besides, I have to go to hospital for autopsy results.

- What was not due to a heart attack?

-When I arrived, there were signs in the house that someone had been looking for something. I will tell you that with the other.

'All right but what about your time of mourning?

'I'm fine, I will not take it.

- Why Yuriko home? You can stay with us.

-Your mother just you and your siblings may not want to cause trouble-wrapped the remaining band-No room in your house to ourselves.

-We will know make do, not us as soon discards.

'Thank you, smiled and turned to dusk-See-took toward where he planned, but not before throwing the remainder of the band to his friend why Cover up before they infect you.

* * *

A child of not more than ten years old, was playing with some kunai hidden in the woods, his clothes were white and wore black with his face covered by a mask of zorro, the only thing it could be noted, was a white skin a dark red hair tousled.

His companion had been waiting more than 20 minutes and boredom had arrived earlier. His body tensed for a moment to another but no noise or movement to alert danger, however, a person with the same characteristics and fell before him.

- Who are you?

-The mirror reflects you, 'said the newcomer watching as his partner took with knife threat he held in his hand Who are you?

The shadow imitates you.

After these words, threw the kunai against the person in front of him, while the latter reached to divert some senbons weapon and took off the mask.

- What's wrong with Kei? It's me.

'I know,' said the attacker imitating the person in front of him on the helmet, but that was for making me wait so long.

Kai rolled his eyes at his brother's response. Both were very similar physically and who saw them as they stood facing each other, a person might think of seeing the mirror, however, their personalities did not match the same way, but neither could say they were completely opposite.

-Sorry for the delay, but it is something serious happened.

- What could be so bad?

- Remember the lady who tried to interrogate? Her brother died nodded without speaking.

-Too bad, but I do not see how serious. Our mission is to take his daughter against Koichi-sama.

-That's not the problem, the problem is that he died because of us.

- We did not hurt! All we did was give elixir of truth.

-For this reason, 'said worriedly * The elixir is Kati, which is combined with the mortal *-explained Wanore placing a hand on his forehead Mrs. heart was sick and took Sane *, which ...

-That has alarmed Kei Wanore-completed-What have we done? He paused-If-sama Koichi learns ...

Brother, you're begging the important thing. If The Moon discovered the substance, know that it was the work of a village and make things tense between nations.

- I knew we had to hypnotize!

-You know Mom hates us to use that, but I do not understand how this could happen, the records did not talk about the disease.

The twins were thoughtful trying to analyze the situation. They had to solve the problem as soon as possible and similarly, completing his mission.

- I have a plan! Why we do not believe it was a robbery? Exclaimed Kei-So not suspect that was mandated by some village.

- How would we do that?

Kei described in detail the plan that had come to mind, and with some contributions from Kai, the plan would not only avoid a dispute between villages, but would help them easily find the daughter of the deceased.

* * *

Hinata was alone in the office with the safety Kage, awaiting the return of Naruto until he heard a knock at the door. It was the bodyguard of her husband.

- Hokage-sama?

-There is no, I have to distract worried Hyuuga-thought. Almost instantly created a clone of Uzumaki used his voice and I'm busy.

The bodyguard insisted on entering and the brunette could not think of anything to keep them away as well as "that." If entered, soon they would realize that what was there, was a clone and if he did not act soon, they might suspect an attack and enter by force.

-Let ...-announced in one of the ninjas interrupting his sentence when he heard moans that sounded precisely-pain? Hokage-sama?

- Are you all right? He asked incredulously second shinobi Can we go?

-I told you ... 'came another groan-'m busy.

Inside the office, and Hinata clone flushed her husband were trying to pretend to be in full orgasm, and it was not until he heard a "come back later" nervous, that his performance ojiperla stopped and undid the clone. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

He had hardly recovered from his shameful performance when entering through the window saw Naruto, so their nerves to think that someone would come, vanished.

- Did you find her?

-Yes, we're home.

- What if escape again?

-Do not worry, at least this week and will not give us problems smiled the blonde sitting in the chair behind his desk-Is not nobody came?

-Yes, but it came and went quickly.

- Really? You must tell me how you do it. Always insist on entering and I can not run them.

-I ... etto ... is that ... fa ... way with words-babbling sorry to remember all the times he had to pretend to conceal her husband-Better tell me how you convinced Naruko?

She promised to train her for the weekend but I think you should help her exercise byakugan-rose from the desk to go to his wife and still affectionately embrace the silly idea that you can not teach anything. You should know that is a kunoichi excellent mother.

'I'll see what I can do.

Naruto stroked her cheek and leaned over to kiss her, at that moment, someone knocked urgently.

'I told him that right now is busy Hokage-sama,' came the voice of one of the bodyguards Please do not enter ...

Go ahead.

Uzumaki allowed entry to hear the call. He watched as Sakura walked hurriedly while Otogi looked Shiryuu and morbid embrace of the spouses. Hinata noticed the glances and flushed, buried her face in her husband's chest.

- Sakura-chan! Long time no see!

-Naruto, we are not children. Hello Hinata He paused to your troubles, but then returned Naruto his serious tone, I need to talk to you alone if possible.

-Hello Sakura-san, I withdraw, I shall go to Naruko-gave a chaste kiss to her husband to go to the exit without seeing the face of the bodyguards' I hope for dinner, you are invited Sakura-san. Later.

Thanks, nice to see you.

Hinata closed the door leaving alone to former members of team seven. They were silent a few seconds and Haruno his footsteps approached the blonde with caution.

- What?

-First of all, answer me something, whispering as low as possible, exactly how many people really know what that was for Sasuke-kun?

-The elders, Kakashi-sensei, you and I, 'said the Kage without much care in his voice-Hinata Shikamaru and only have an idea why? What happened?

-In my stay in the fog, appeared a woman named Rika. He demanded that he hand over the Nibi declared belonging to the group explained in Daidai-normal volume but decrease again with his next sentence, upon seeing me, he knew who I was and gave me watchword of what is supposed to only know us.

-No way, that's impossible, spoke surprised You know where it comes from?

-No, but he also knows a lot about the Bijuu.

- Were you able to capture the jinchuriki?

-No, Mizukage-sama and stopped her before she left, announced that she and her group would capture the existing bijuus and liberate the rest. After that, immediately came here, Mizukage-sama wants help finding the identity of this woman and get information Daidai possible.

-I understand, he went back to his desk taking a huge book Please go to Sai and descríbele women to do a sketch-read some of the pages of the book and put it back, I'll go in search of the elderly to inform them and ask if they know anything.

-Yes, now go-the pelirrosada went to the door, but before opening it, he turned to the Hokage zero-Does the team is in the village?

Mission-are mandated by Koichi-sama. I do not know what they will order.

-Hopefully back soon. It's dangerous to walk alone.

* * *

* All plants and medicines here named, are my invention.

You can see the English version here - [ : / / . / C a p – – – 1 – L a s – – – 4]

Each chapter I will note in a different journal, so if you are interested in reviewing more information on chapters, can look in the respective section. Thank you.


	3. The family atmosphere

Sakura slowly walked to his home track, his steps were heavy and although occasionally smiled to see again the streets of Konoha, the recent events were distraught.

It was true that since the last day that Sasuke saw his mind always went back to him and everything that happened in those days, but now more than ever worried because the group that had just appeared, went beyond disclose only and feared that they would try to deform the events ... more than they already were.

When she came to the entrance of your home, put his hand on the knob, tired sighed and entered the building.

—Mommy! You came!

An eight year old girl with black hair and green eyes ran to hug Haruno back strongly and small, in the hall, he saw a young man peeking twelve years of pink hair and black eyes.

—Hello daughter. I never miss your first day at the Academy —the hairpink accounted hug— How have you been? Have you behaved well?

—Yes!

—Nice to see Mom —talked the boy had appeared previously. He seemed less enthusiastic than his sister, but he was certainly happy, because his face wore a broad smile. When Sakura dropped the girl, he hugged his mother— we missed you.

—And I you. Are you ...? —Knock on the door and gestured female discomfort. However, proceeded to open the entry— Shizune-san ...

—Sakura! You came back! —The brunette is enthusiastic embracing the aforementioned— 'I knew you'd be here for the ceremony Hanako-chan.

—Good afternoon Shizune-san greeted the small to see the smile that most dedicated— Hello Tsubaki-san.

Welcome home-Sakura-san —replied— Hello named Hanako-chan, Kiku-kun

—Tsubaki-chan-Hi how you been? —Sakura questioned the young blonde that accompanied the brunette— Did you manage to move forward with medical jutsus?

The said he looked embarrassed, further discouraging the hairpink.

—Tsubaki-chan decided to devote his element ninjutsus— interfered the brunette— seems that it does best.

—I see ... Well good luck smiled the eyes green— sure you'll do much better.

—Thank you.

—Incidentally Kiku-where is your father?

—It was the market, and should not take.

—At the market?

—Sai-kun acts as before when you're not Sakura. I'm sure you will be delighted to see you —Shizune smiled— By the way, I just came to tell Kiku-kun that Konohamaru-kun is hoping the team at the village gate.

—He supposed that would leave in two hours.

—Yes, but you know him —sighed with resignation and I left— Tsubaki, again, good to see —another hug Sakura gave—Beware alluded to.

—Good-bye —bye Tsubaki— We will see.

Both Shizune as her student a dozen years left with a smile. As Haruno closed the door, turned to his eldest son with a sad smile.

—I go back and you're going to mission. Hoped chat a little.

—It's not mission Konohamaru-sensei wants to take the train, —said genin— Hanabi has a bet-sensei.

—Again?

—Mom! —He called Hanako— you help me get my things?

—Of course my love, come on.

—I go back to the nine —Kiku said his team ninja going to his room. Back to the room where the women were still, looked out the window— Daddy's coming.

The front door of the house opened revealing a Sai loaded several bags of groceries drawing attention of those present. As noted the presence of his wife, smiled in the same way as in the past.

—Hi-Sakura greeted calmly Nice to see you.

—Damn! We have not seen for two months! —Exclaimed the woman launching a coup against the newcomer— Is this how you get me? What if anything?

The young man let out an exhalation pelirrosado conformism and left the house with a "come back later", it was sometimes difficult to understand the relationship of their parents, but nobody disputed the terms they wanted.

The scene at the house and was quieter, despite a red cheek, smiling girl and a wife with a frown and crossed arms.

—Glad you're home already —Sai was rubbing the affected part— I missed a lot.

Sakura muscles softened and smiled happily. He walked up to her husband by depositing a soft kiss on her lips. Was matched in the same way, in addition to being embraced, and when their faces were separated, he stroked her pink strands.

—I missed you too —it began a second kiss, but this was shorter, because Haruno's mind came the memory of your stay in the fog— Sai, I need a favor.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

—That's what I say?

He broke the silence that had formed between them since the arrival of Kosui. Hiwatari, on the other hand, covered her mouth and told her silence, he looked around and motioned him to follow her.

Soon after, they reached a small camp in the village and once the girl made sure they were alone, stood in front of his friend.

—Now if you'll tell me?

She let out a faint sigh and looked at the man in front of him.

—It's no secret in the village that my mother, Kimi and I are not native village. Upon arrival, my mother said she had been living alone in the woods adjacent to the Country Land and Birds des country very young ... She did not lie about it, but if he lied in saying that Kimi and I are his daughters —the The boy wonder was swift in his face, said nothing more— I know what I'm going to say will sound absurd, but it's true: Since I have memory I lived in the same forest in the company of Hoshi-san and my true Parents, of course, until the birth of Kimi. I never knew the name of my parents.

—Do the left with Hoshi-san?

—No! Do not repeat that nonsense! —Exclaimed with considerable anger, but managed to calm down— I once thought the same thing but ...

***** Flash Back *****

He lived in a small wooden house in the woods. Most of the time, Hoshi-san and mother were those who took care of me. I remember my mother used to be affectionate, but sometimes acted cold to me, that if he was always very strict. My father, on the other hand - the times I was at home, looking to spend time with me, but kept physical distance. I just hugged and stroked my hair when sick. After the birth of Kimi, both became overprotective, and would not let me out to play and were absent more often.

—Mommy? —Glad I got it, it was the first time she was away so long and ran to hug her— Why are you crying?

—It's nothing, wiped the salt from her eyes? Well You took care of your sister?

—Yes! —Responded to his sadness and confused then smiled at me— She's asleep.

From that day my mother was crying hidden somewhere in the house, if asked, I said that was fine and asked about Kimi. I got to ask my father, but never heard back from you. Hoshi-sama was the one that told me my mother was sick and would happen soon. At age six he explained that he was suffering from postpartum depression, but eventually realized that I was crying for something else.

Kimi was barely six months when they left. That night something bothered me, my parents brought home two weeks, and it would seem that, for all that time we lived like a normal family, of course, except for the cries of my mother, but at midnight, both entered our room.

—What about Mom? —I asked, pretending to be sleepy. She would get angry if I slept with my hours— Is something wrong?

—We have to go on a mission, maybe we wait —his voice broke as he stroked my hair— Hoshi the care until we are.

—When return?

—No ... I do not know, but Hoshi obey everything I say okay?

—If Mommy.

—Good girl, kissed my cheek and hugged me, go to sleep, you know it is no time to be awake.

—I love you, Mom.

—Me too ... I love them both.

He jumped up and went to the home of Kimi. He had tried not to mourn, but I saw tears as he hugged Kimi and mumbled something. As soon as he returned to the crib, quickly left the room.

My father looked at everything from the entrance, touched the shoulder of my mother before she left and then he came. At first I said nothing, just turned to me and Kimi arroparnos. He kissed my sister's forehead and sat on the edge of my bed. I wanted to question him again about the tears of my mother, but I did remember not to give me an answer.

—Hoshi the care for both, but you're the big sister —so take good care of my hair stroked Kimi for a while— not out of trouble okay?

—Daddy, I promise.

—The I whispered —kissed my forehead and got up from the bed— Good night.

—I love you Dad. Good night.

The last I saw of him, his dark eyes were looking at me because I closed mine and I opened them again when I heard the door close.

With just a week having served four years, that was the last time I saw my parents. My mother met by Hana, and my father Sensu.

***** Flash Back Weekend *****

—I know they were shinobi village but I do not remember ever having seen a band ninja.

—Kosui ... I did not know ... but I just ...—the story had taken him by surprise, but to hear it, you got doubts— Are you sure you were your parents?

—If.

'But it makes no sense, if they were your parents died why Hoshi-san said they are not? He covered his mouth at once to see the grim look of her companion Sorry, did not mean that they were but ...

I know that by the time you are most likely dead, but who has not said Hoshi-san is irrelevant, since he could not have said it just to hurt them. I need help to figure this out, I know that was why my parents and lived in the woods-he paused-down face Other factors that cause me confusion, death of Hoshi-san is one of them. If you will not help me I'll understand, but please, do not tell anyone about this. No wonder my parents hid us, so no one should know.

—I do not know where it can be helpful, but count me —smiled placing his right hand on the shoulder of her companion, who looked— If you're so sure about something that hid why you pry into his past?

—Whatever it is what we were protecting, need to know what happened to them and what to hide.

—By the way what other factors were saying?

—The autopsy indicates Hoshi-san gave drink elixir of truth, her heart was delicate and medicine taking effect caused by the elixir —explained with rage— Do not be surprised, she asked us not to tell anyone of their disease, so nobody knew. Who gave the elixir was looking for something and I bet it has to do with my parents.

—I understand ... And Kimi? How much do you know about this?

—Hoshi-san knows that was not our real mother and our parents were ninjas, but only that. I beg you not say anything to her.

—Okay ... and where do you start?

—For now I just want to bring home from Yuriko Kimi, but there are still things I have to say.

—Let Kosui, stop telling me things halfway.

—I have to go pack some things and you running late to help your mother with the bakery —the brunette smiled turning around— I'll tell you after training with Matsuda-sensei. Tomorrow.

Kosui quickly went back to his house, Hiroshi try to explain everything in parts and in different places would caution spies, curious or anyone who could hear them.

When he got home, took a couple of suitcases where you need to put only two days, if possible, return the next day for more, the priority was to get out of there ASAP.

—Kim! —She called her sister who was sleeping quietly— Awake.

—What?

—Come on, we gotta go.

—Go? —He rose quickly as a surprise that caught him by his sister, but before he could say anything else— let out a yawn Where?

—We go to live with Yuriko, is waiting.

—But Nesan ...

—I know you do not want to go, but it was the will of Hoshi-san we moved.

—Was willing to Hoshi-san? —Kimi questioned looking down, had momentarily forgotten their grief. Tears turned to spring from his eyes and jumped to hug most— Nesan!

—Now I have everything ready, tomorrow I will go through the rest of our stuff—accounted hug stroking the hair of her sister— Do not cry, she is in a better place, from there we will continue watching.

Hiwatari took a few minutes to comfort the child, and the first time he could, Kimi took to their new home, where both Yuriko, as his mother, looked freshly cooked dinner.

—Once again, thanks for everything.

—Not at all —smiled the lady is a pleasure to have them here, left a tray of muffins— daughter is not it?

—Yes.

The answer was dry, and the look of the blonde was serious. Yuriko Kosui regarded as a rival and not amused that they would live together, however, does not contradict the decision of his mother, and his own personality forbade think run them on your situation.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

It was a clear day with great courage in the air and yet Naruko still in bed. When the first ray of sun touched his skin, he could not ignore, and that the task was not difficult, took their blankets and covered his face with them.

—Naruko! Top!

Mom, today is my day off.

The redhead turned it over in bed, but Hinata knew what to do if I lift. Forcefully took blankets and a milestone daughter stripped garments that covered, who swiftly took his pillow to cover her face.

—Top Naruko! At the breakfast table already —Hyuuga took the blanket to her daughter— I hope in twenty minutes in the garden to train.

The girl's eyes pearled snapped open. It was the first time his mother told him that and wanted to ask some questions, but her mother was not in the room. Confused, barely enlisted for training and went to breakfast, where their food ingested without much encouragement.

Once finished, where his mother attended the company expected in younger siblings who were fun running and jumping around the garden while her mother did some pushups.

—Are we really going to train?—Naruko spoke lazily. A yawn escaped him— Would not it be better to go to the dojo?

—The day is very cute to waste, and I will have no complaints here outside of your brothers —watched her blond twins to overflowing energy— Come, come and warm me, so wake up and I will pay attention. We must seize the time.

—I do not need heat! The redhead exclaimed leaping in front of his mother, then took a few jumps to the branch of a tree not far away— I am always ready!

Only his feet were planted in the field, they began to shake. The feeling rose up her legs together with the pain of a cramp. He lost his balance and after giving a shout, closed his eyes to avoid seeing her fall. Midway felt that wrapped arms.

—Do you see why you need warming? The voice of her mother forced her to open her eyes No matter how professional you are, whenever necessary.

—That quick!

She let go of his mother's grasp with enthusiasm, apparently his father was right and could learn something from his she. At least that way you could completely avoid training ask his uncle.

—Let's start —ruled Hyuuga after proper warming— on guard!

—Mom, I will not fight ... Ah! —He could not dodge the attack jet, ending on the floor— What do you do?

—The best way to learn to use byakugan in combat, is learning to detect chakra channels and key points —moving Hinata came to help her daughter get up— I already told you Nesan should also help you get stained with the punches.

—Yes, you said, but that is very slow —hissed the redhead— Is there a way to learn this more quickly?

—No, it's all about practice,—said his daughter, but seeing the grumpy face —he came an idea occurs to me something I could try.

—Really?

—Minato, Hizashi, come here, —called his sons who came running— Would you like to help your sister?

—Yes! Both exclaimed enthusiastically What we do?

—Do they? How can you help?

The female twins dressed with old white pajamas when they were kids, they drew small circles where would your chakra points and his eldest daughter, gave a red marker.

—What do we do? Hizashi —enthusiastically questioned— Dinos and Mom

—When I signal, I want you both run around the garden, will be like playing catch. They should let the paint Naruko-chan.

Let mom-how can this help me?

—The soft fist key is to grasp the point to attack, freezing the target for your view. So give accurate, but at the same time, you have to be fast to make the attack, because even if you see the chakra points, it is useless if you do not reach —finished marking the circles in Minato— clothing will do this without the byakugan for now, if agilizas your normal view, it will be easier when using the doujutsu, the fact that you use the down is that you consider it part of your hand, so it is forbidden to throw.

—What good is having doujutsu if I do not use it? Besides, I'm older than them, I'm sure I'll get it easily, are not as fast and not have case —Naruko said wearily— Anyway, I will chase you up if you do not you think? Your if you're very quick!

—I will, in due course, by now I bet you get tired before them —the redhead sighed as her mother stood watching the twins— Everybody ready?

—Yes!

—A run! —Exclaimed the woman after the reply of men. He turned to his daughter, noting that he wanted to reject the task— Forward.

—Mom ...

—Here's the deal, if you manage to score at least two circles each, I promise you free of chores for a week deal?

—Then get ready! —Exclaimed the least excited, because it guaranteed his win— because this week will do my chores.

Hinata smiled at her daughter as lively, but what she did not warn Naruko was that genes are very naughty, and though doubtless Naruko had more resemblance to his father in attitude, there was something not unlike it inherited of twins: hyperactivity.

º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º - º

—She is?

—If.

Naruto looked at the sketch drawn by Sai. Shikamaru walked over and pulled the paper to veil, made the blond started a wave of bad mood, but Nara spoke before heard claims that Kage was about to proliferate.

—I have the impression of having seen this woman somewhere.

—Where? Haruno —questioned with surprise— Do you also have you recently encountered?

—I can not remember, but I'm sure I've seen that face somewhere else.

—We need you to remember! —Cried the Kage— could be an important clue.

—I will tell you as soon as you remember —he paused to remove smoke from his cigarette— But all this what you do?

—For now give the warning to other villages to take precautions with bijuus jinchurikis and sealed. Also ... —She looked at Sakura who responded with a wave— Shikamaru sorry, we wanted to keep you out of everything, but we need your help. If you do not want to get involved, too late to say.

—Sasuke is about right? —No answer spoken, what the brown grinned— How I can help?

The cigarette was finished just as Naruto finished the story. Nara was in shock, but it took a few seconds to smile. He put out his snuff with the sole of his shoe and threw the butt into the wastebasket.

—Why, even after losing, that guy is getting into trouble.

—We disagree with what they have been doing, but as you will see, we could not do much to help —Sakura-Your-continued expensive're monitoring it— so I expect you could find something.

—It will not be easy, yet, when I go, I go in the company of the escort Koichi-sama —noted the concern of his friends— I'll find a way, just bear with me. The problem will be if you do not trust me. So do not tell me anything.

—Tell him I sent you part.

—Saying that, it could make you think it's a trap —answered Uzumaki— must be another way ...

—Tell —stepped Haruno— trusted.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow confused with the response of the female, showed that not only security in his tone of voice, but even in the way he looked. He smiled and nodded. He took a cigarette from his stuff.

—By the way do they know the truth?

—No ... are forbidden to speak to them about it, —said Sakura— Although we would not know how to tell the truth.

—It seemed too obvious, he still passed as her son, but she ...

The knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Neji walked into the office and placed across the desk from Naruto.

—Good afternoon, sorry for the intrusion —bowed and stretched a parchment the blond— The Kazekage just send it as urgent.

Uzumaki was quick to read the contents. When he had seen all the information, the parchment fell sharply looking at Nara and Haruno.

—The group Daidai already appeared in The Sand —those reported were surprised by what was said, while staring Hyuuga wondered what was going on— We must move quickly.


	4. Training with mom

Naruko gasped constantly lying in the garden of his house, while the twins, still jumping and running around the place as fresh as at the start, despite carrying two hours with exercise.

I think you should practice your speed and endurance before the byakugan Hinata smiled. We expected this result-Rest, I'll get the groceries for dinner-turned his gaze to the little they had taken the markers to play with each-Minato, Hizashi, join me.

—Yes mommy!

—Wait ... I can still ... still ...

But his voice was barely audible, it was still trying to normalize your breathing. Nor could rise. How could that pair of imps could still move?

Breast Changed land lie on your back relaxing your body, for a few moments looking at the sky remained clear with a blank mind until he remembered that he could not even paint one of the circles. It was so frustrating to think that their cousins, two years younger to her, were about to be recommended for the chunin exam, while she had just graduated from the academy, and now, I could not give a simple rayon four siblings years. What event was the only family that stood in nothing? And that he was not thinking of the children of his uncle Neji or his brother.

His breathing was quick too standardized and if I tried, I could probably get up, but he did not, because his mind could only think of their failures. Beginning to believe that neither the ninjutsu or taijutsu were his own: once thought to specialize in medical jutsu or genjutsu, but definitely did not have enough chakra to control medicine and in terms of genjutsu ... It was a miracle having achieved the basic jutsus, as it tried new illusions, she was the one who fell on them instead of your opponent. Besides, she really wanted kick butt as he had heard from his father.

—I'll kill anyone who returns to mock that!

Pouted while hitting with hands and feet the ground. It was a strange combination of tantrum and discomfort, all directed toward a specific person, who did not want to know his name at that time. Of only imagine his sly face, he came anger.

He sighed and forgot the mocking voice echoing in his head. What bothered him was hardly less than their cousins or siblings rather frustrated him not measuring up as the daughter of Hokage, and mainly, though she would not admit it openly, one of the reasons why I wanted to highlight as kunoichi, was to draw the attention of someone special, someone who would look if it was only as strong as Kikime, the daughter of the Kazekage, or Sayaka, a girl from the village.

—What's he doing?

I thought in the absence of a month of that special someone, when his meditation was interrupted by the call to the front door of the house. He jumped up and despite an imbalance, ran to open.

—Hello Naruko-chan-Tsubaki greeted with a nice smile to be received—Good morning.

—'Hello,' said reluctantly, or so good —the interrogancia noticed the blonde— not Ask Why are you here?

—I was wondering if you would not mind accompanying me to train with Sakura-san, the girl replied with warmth in his words, promised to teach me to use the super strength and thought it might interest you.

—What a great idea! I have not tried that! The redhead exclaimed changing your mood by enthusiasm, still had options to try. Some thought about a certain person came to mind appeasing their minds at once— no, better not, is another day.

—Are you by Kiku-kun?

—'No ... no, do not be silly How will it be for him? —Laughed looked away nervously as— is that ... no one at home who can tell.

—Hi-Hinata Tsubaki-chan arrived with bags in their hands in their small-company How are you?

—Lady Hinata-Good afternoon. Very well, thank you, the blonde bowed helped with the bags.

—Thank you. Naruko, help me too, smiled at the guest— What did they say to tell someone?

—Tsubaki-Only invited me to train with her and Sakura Uzumaki-san spoke before teammate would say 'But you and I were training.

The explanation was made as the group walked into the house to the kitchen. Small had already come and gone since maintained their game with markers.

—'We're done for today, so do not worry, you can go, encouraged Hinata seeing their bags were left on the kitchen counter by teens—only returns to the dinner. You are invited Tsubaki-chan.

—'But Mom ...

—Thanks Lady Hinata —the blonde took the hand of the girl next to him and follow— influenced Let Naruko!

—'They've sent the appropriate notices with our fastest shinobi, each with a copy of the portrait-reported to Hokage —Neji has also distributed the picture with all the ninjas of the village— looked the picture again after a few seconds of silence — this woman looks familiar from somewhere.

— You too? Tell me if you remember where, Shikamaru says recognize, but can not remember exactly.

—'Sorry, no.

—This is the last straw How is that possible? Naruto asked in frustration And to top it off, that damn Koichi ... —'He paused and turned his gaze to Hyuuga Neji? —I can ask you a favor?

—What's it about? —Naruto nodded to ojiperla to come closer. Hyuuga obeyed and the blond whispered a few words in his ear I see ...

—I need the utmost discretion. I do not want anyone to know that you're out of the village, begging the blonde still whispers— Spend first, and tell your wife, if it takes, she will cover for you.

—'All right. I will leave everything as ready —made obeisance to Kage— Say hello to Hinata-sama and children.

Both Kangofu Uzumaki as they walked through the streets of Konoha in silence. The redhead soothed their walk with each step seemed increasingly alarmed by shortening the distance to your destination.

The blonde had perceived that his companion stayed behind, but it was not until I turned the last corner of his way he stopped to wait. If she was not willing to talk, then it would be the blonde who did.

—Do you know? You should let him tell you to finish this once.

—No, I do not know how ... what? —Be exalted— What do you mean? Who do I have to say?

Naruko's cheeks were tinted with carmine, making stealth attempt was weaker than it already was.

—Let's Naruko-chan, you know what I mean —Tsubaki spoke calmly and warmth, consideration should have him Kiku-kun.

—He ...

—Consider me for what?

He questioned the question which was three feet of girls and did not have much of arriving.

As recognized the voice of the newcomer, the redhead greatly tensed, besides having risen, much like his mother, the redness in his face.

—Good afternoon-Kiku —Tsubaki-kun patted her friend's back and ran adolescents being confused— I will go home from Sakura-san.

—Wait Tsubaki!

Uzumaki was preparing to run in the scope of her friend, however, the pelirrosado reached her arm, caused by the sudden arrest the boy, urged that crashed into the chest Naruko Kiku.

—'Sorry,' asked the young man, are you okay? —She looked up nodding— Naruko-chan, there's something important I have to tell you ...

—Yes, I interrupted, do not guess what Dad promised me? The boy refused disengaged— I learn to use the Rasengan!

He broke the grip of ojinegro enthusiastically to the news and quickly explained the how he got such a promise. For the latest, added much detail, but many of those who did, were invented, his intention was to forget what the caller wanted to say.

—That good news.

—'I know you believe it? —Muttered after seeing the smile of his interlocutor —I can not wait for the weekend!

—At least you know it will bequeath He paused and put his steps to ojiperla-Naruko-chan ... long ago ...

—I say then, almost forgot to Tsubaki —took the youth of the wrist and pulled him to follow running— We have to catch up!

Naruko gathered all his strength to run and carry to Kiku, should run without stopping until you reach the house of marriage Enogu. He heard the boy ordered to stop, but when she felt the intention of stopping him, dropped the extremity to which he clung until he collided with Sai, who recently left the home.

—Good afternoon.

—Why did you get into my cami ...? —He called Uzumaki, to realize the identity of the person— Goo ... good afternoon ...

—What?

Sakura, with his small and Tsubaki, came to hear the claim of adolescent afternoons seconds, the eldest son of the painter, came to the site on foot, looking confused scene.

—'Nothing, nothing has happened,'— said the darkhaired sweetheart— See you later.

Sai was dismissed with a wave of his hand and headed to their destination faster. Sakura, on the other hand, received his visitors with kindness and joy, however, he found it unusual the idea of seeing the daughter of his former teammate as his student.

—Since you are beginner, begin with a very simple exercise, —the women turned to higher— Kiku-kun, help me with one of the two.

—Yes!

—And to my mom who will help me? Hanako-questioned pulling the skirt of pelirrosada-I already am a kunoichi.

Certainly my life-stirring black hair smiled the girl-From today you're a kunoichi. I will instruct sky.

—It's true! Today started classes at the academy—enunciated Naruko—Congratulations Hanako-chan.

—Sakura-san, I would like you to instruct me —intervened Tsubaki watching his redheaded companion wanted to object— Naruko-chan is very eager to instruct her and the Hanako-chan while.

—'You're right muttered under his most-son Do you agree?

—If Mom, I do.

—But ...

—'Well, then let's begin.

—'But here Sakura-san?

—For now suffice garden will be something simple,— 'said the blonde doubt— When things start to break we'll go to training camps.

Sai's wife trained his students, including his eldest son, in line to observe the first exercise. So as I said it, it was something simple: push a tree, no matter even at that time and could not move. But, as expected, Uzumaki was the first object at the first opportunity.

—Trees within the village are so thick even grumbled the girl pushed Los'll pull effortlessly.

—Really? Why not try?

Smiled the pelirrosada with arms crossed. Undoubtedly, this girl was the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki, since not only felt in his character, but in the way complaints and conducting gestures to pout. For Sakura, was as briefly traced the old days.

—Of course I will!

Exclaimed enthusiastically and going hastily up the nearest tree. Just stayed within range, the redhead threw a strong kick against the trunk of a tree about eight inches in diameter.

The tree moved by the impact even thundered, but after swinging few seconds, it stopped being stopped with just a scratch in the area of stroke; desperate, the girl gave several tied to poor tree until finally tired. When stopping, jumping Naruko soon holding his leg and moaning in pain. Kiku soon close to her aid.

—See? So you start with the simple —Sakura rolled her eyes and went to relieve the pain of lower— strength is gained little by little.

—What you need to do is push the tree with both hands and with all your strength, the man explained as he held Naruko— Before you have the strength, you have to master the one we have.

—How we master this exercise our strength with Sakura-san?

—Knowing much is your maximum and minimum how you answered the question of Tsubaki as she finished relieving pain Uzumaki—At the same time, your strength will increase and you will feel yourself hand—foot removed the redhead— Moreover, this is only the first step.

Naruko noticed that despite having been without pain, Kiku still held and after blushing, was let go and walked away a few steps.

—Again-what of "a technique takes time," —muttered the ojiperla with pout— I hate it!

—So it is with everything. Your father took his work and time to get where you are, 'said Sakura—If everything was easy, no one would appreciate what you get—Uzumaki arms folded Well! Why can not we?

Everyone nodded except Naruko, he still seemed worse and worse for her and almost forgot that their instructor would be one pelirrosado. He tried to stay very close to the other to avoid that moment alone he insisted.

-

Shikamaru was in the company of four characters with their faces covered, all belonging to the most loyal subordinates old Koichi. The group walked down a long corridor of what looked like an abandoned building. They came to a gate where each side had a guard with the same spruces that co-Nara. He knocked on the door.

—Get out! —He heard a female voice for a moment brought to mind the picture I had seen in the last meeting,— I'm not in the mood!

—How troublesome muttered, scratching his neck— I come from the Hokage.

The door opened, but no one appeared. Shikamaru and his escort entered the site, whose contrast was noticeable outside. The place looked like a humble house, but comfortable. Nothing to do with the environment outside dungeon.

—What do you want?

—Calm down, just come to bring you some news —with one hand the redhead asked to sit down. Soon to ignore and with a gesture invited him to imitate —'Thank pulled out his pack of cigarettes, got one on the lips and offered to the female, who was to respond with rudeness, but the chestnut was forward— Come on, you will relax.

Karin was resuming his claim, but he noticed a piece of paper strategically placed on one of the cigarettes, so that only she could see. He bent to pick it up and turned it on.

—Chunin exams begin in a couple of weeks ...

—I already know ... —He took a puff on his cigarette and started coughing, it was the first time I did that, —'This is not for me.

She got up and turned off the snuff in a small kitchen tiles, then put the leftovers to the trash as he often did with their cigarette butts away when she allowed his vice, which is rare.

—No'd thrown or woman, are expensive.

—For me, come and get it out of the trash.

The redhead returned to the seat while Shikamaru showed his laziness at the thought of getting up.

—If you have nothing else to say get out, I told you I'm not in the mood.

A few days ago a group called Daidai appeared, they seek to possess bijuus and information on everything that happened in the fourth war and about stay-puffed his cigar and blew the smoke-Have you heard of them? If you have all that information is likely to meet. We only know that one of its members is called Rika-spread a sheet in his hand since his arrival and showed him the portrait-Remember to give us any information you have or ...

—'I know, but he had never seen in my life, but I know where you could find information replied with folded arms, but I have one condition, raised an eyebrow Nara want a new mattress, which I have killed me back.

—'I will comment, but tell me ...

—You know my rules, sharing the same day.

—'All right, back tomorrow with news —rose from his chair, for he knew the stubbornness of women in front of him, was not the first time he suffered such conditions— This may cancel exams.

—My back can be expected if canceled.

—Good-bye.

Shikamaru smiled at the comment and left with his escort. Now he knew the truth, in which she had been involved, included many of the attacks that the woman used to guide you.


End file.
